


What Is Known

by Kasuna_Kotonoha



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Burr and Hamilton have issues, Childhood Trauma, Eliza is a saint, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hamilton was President, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Madison is kinda ehh, Multi, Other, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reincarnation, So is Theo, Therapy, everyone hates jefferson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25837459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasuna_Kotonoha/pseuds/Kasuna_Kotonoha
Summary: “I forgive, but I also learn a lesson.I won’t hate you, but I’ll never get close enough for you to hurt me again.I can’t let my forgiveness become foolishness.”-Tony Gaskins“Sometimes you don’t get closure.You just move on”-UnknownOrMy own thoughts on what might happen if the events of "All That's Known" and "Those You've Known" translated to Reincarnation.I did not write the two aforementioned fics, be sure to read those first, or this might not make any sense.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Aaron Burr/John Laurens, Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr/Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Adrienne de Lafayette/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Courtney Bailey Hamilton/James Hamilton Jr. (c.1753-1786), George Washington/Martha Washington, Hercules Mulligan/Elizabeth Sanders Mulligan, John Laurens/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Sally Burr Reeve (1754-1797)/Tapping Reeve, Theodosia Prevost Burr/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Theodosia Prevost Burr/John Laurens
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All That's Known](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565612) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 
  * Inspired by [Those You've Known](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669772) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> I highly recommend reading "All that's known" and "Those you've known" before reading this. It might not make much sense otherwise.

**_“Healing doesn’t mean the damage never existed._ **

**_It means the damage no longer controls our lives”_ **

**_-Unknown_ **

***

_The duel between Alexander Hamilton and Aaron Burr has long been a source of contention for historians. The duel went three rounds, yet, as stated by the accounts of both seconds, as well as the duelers themselves, only round three resulted in any harm, which happened to be Hamilton shooting Burr in the leg._

_As I’m sure many of you are aware, recently historians have finally been able to open a wooden box left by these two men and passed down through the Burr family. Inscribed on the box was the date 1816, and a message to open the box in 200 years and publish the contents inside. Elizabeth Burr, in possession of the box in 2016 and avid historian, was the one to publish the two enclosed manuscripts._

_It had the effect of casting a new light on the dynamic between Hamilton, Burr, and the man most of the allegations were leveled against, Thomas Jefferson. Though James Madison was also mentioned, neither Hamilton nor Burr seemed to hold the animosity toward him that they did for Jefferson. What those accusations are I’ll leave for you to read for yourself. A link to a copy of that manuscript can be found at the top of the page._

_As was to be expected, the reaction was immediate and extreme. Some historians vehemently deny that anything Burr and Hamilton described could possibly be true. Others have no doubts about the authenticity of the claims made by these two men._

_Whatever the truth may be, one thing is for sure. There’s a lot we still have to uncover about these men._

_-J. Callen_

***

**_Breaking News: Manuscripts by Alexander Hamilton and Aaron Burr finally released by Elizabeth Burr_ **

***

The first time Aaron had a nightmare at his house, George hadn’t even been aware it happened. It wasn’t until he was woken up by the sound of doors opening and closing that he even realized something was wrong.

“Is something the matter, hon?” Martha's voice, still half asleep, sounded next to him.

“I’m not sure. I’ll be right back, okay?” He kissed her forehead before getting up to investigate.

The first thing he noticed was that the door to Aarons’s room was opened just a crack. He opened it, but the bed was empty, sheets haphazardly thrown aside, and Aaron was nowhere to be seen.

He had only been standing there a moment when he heard sounds coming from Alexander’s room, and his door was wide open, unlike Aaron’s.

That sound, as it turned out, was Aaron making soft whimpering sounds in Alexander’s shoulder while Alex held him, cradled rather like a baby. In turn, Alex was whispering to him, too softly for George to hear, but Aaron was receptive, his crying becoming softer, body more relaxed.

Unfortunately for George, he wasn’t as stealthy as he maybe thought he was, because Alexander saw him. However, he only shook his head slightly. 

_“I got this,”_ he mouthed, and George nodded, closing the door only partly, lest the click alert Aaron to his presence.

“What was it?” Martha, unsurprisingly, hadn’t gone back to sleep. Instead, she’d turned on her lamp at the dimmest setting and was reading.

“It seems Aaron had a bad dream or something, and Alex is comforting him,” he said, climbing back into bed.

Martha’s brow furrowed. “Was that really all it was?”

Her husband sighed sadly. “Probably not.”

He hesitates, before he speaks again “God, Martha, they’re _children_. Children with the memories of a whole nother lifetime of trauma. They shouldn’t have to deal with this.”

Martha pats his arm. “I know, honey.”

George sighs wearily. “It's just- sometimes I really wish I could protect them from the world.”

“I do too.”

He turns over to go back to sleep, and Martha soon follows suit.

If Lafayette thought anything of George telling him to let his brothers sleep in the next morning, he didn’t say anything.

***

Theodosia sometimes wished she weren’t a reincarnate. See, the thing they don’t tell you about being reincarnated was that it came with fun perks such as painful memories of dying, and being far more personally invested that was probably healthy in destroying Thomas Jeffersons’ reputation. 

In her defense, she had every reason to.

It also may or may not have been partially influenced by the fact that her best friend was Sarah Beau, the reincarnation of her husband’s sister. 

Sally and Theo had picked the manuscripts written by Hamilton and Burr one day as part of a historical psychoanalysis assignment in their Senior year of high school , mainly out of curiosity and because it likely detailed things that had happened after their deaths. It didn’t hurt that Aaron was one of the authors.

They each found a copy and met in Sarah’s bedroom to read together, since it wasn’t a very long document.

By the time she was finished, Theo was white-knuckling her tablet, and she quite possibly could have bent or broken it if she didn’t hear sniffling next to her.

Sarah was crying quietly, tears dripping down her face, hand covering her mouth like she might be sick.

Theo didn’t say anything, just pulled her into a hug. They stayed that way for a while, finding solace in one another, until Sarah, though she’s still clearly upset, says they need to get started on the essay.

Theo agrees, and they outline what they want to say. They highlight some similarities to the Reynolds Pamphlet, though the scandal this document caused was even greater.

It wasn’t until they were getting into actually writing their essay that Sally told her about Timothy Edwards. They include it in the essay, and it might not have been allowed, since there was no good documentation of Edwards (God, even saying his name makes Theo cringe) other than that he was generally abusive, but the teacher knew that Sarah is Burr’s erstwhile sister, and simply gave them gently compliments them about bringing in outside information.

(They wouldn’t learn about William Paterson until several years later, but when they did it wasn’t pretty for the punching bags Eliza kept handy in the basement

“They gotta have some way to vent their frustration,” she’d said, amusement evident on her face as she looked pointedly at Alexander and John. Her boyfriends just looked away sheepishly.)

They get an A on the essay.

***

The group's reunion had been, to say the least, chaotic. It's in New York University’s Liberty Hall, because of course it is, on the third floor which is dedicated to Reincarnates, virtually all from the 18th/19th century. There are 20 people, and it's mayhem. There are shrieks of delight as the Schuyler sisters find one another. Alex finds his past brother, and it takes a moment for them to engage in any physical contact. Alex is also introduced to James’s past wife, Courtney.

Aaron has a rather tearful reunion with his wife and sister, just hugging until Sarah’s former husband finds them.

Lafayette and Hercules get reunited with Adrienne and Elizabeth.

John finds his sister, and then runs into his former wife. He stutters out an apology before trying to run away, but she grabs his wrist and pulls him into a hug before letting him go.

Maria is awkward and apologetic towards Eliza until she reassures her that all is forgiven. 

Angelica and John Church have a slightly awkward reunion, but they do eventually embrace.

The only one feeling out of place is Sally Harrison. She doesn’t have any connection to any of these people, except for Maria, and that's only because they’re roommates.

Eventually, they’re all called to the commons area for introductions, but everyone has a general idea of who everyone is. There are a few important things, however, that come up.

Tapping goes by Tanner now. He expresses thanks that his name is better this time around.

The Schuylers are all from different families, and yet somehow all bear the same last name of Schmidt.

Nobody brings up their past lives much beyond that, and not once does anyone mention Thomas Jefferson.

***

Alex and Aaron’s nightmares don’t get any better when they go off to college, but they do get less frequent. They’ve taken to pushing both beds in the room together and just sharing, and sometimes Eliza, Theo, John, or all three will sneak in to join them.

It's Eliza’s suggestion that they see a reincarnation therapist, but it takes some persuading to get them to go. John, in a gesture of solidarity, decided to sign himself up too, mainly because he does still have some war-induced PTSD that needs addressing.

All three have individual sessions, but Alex and Aaron have a joint session once every other week at the Therapist's suggestion.

  
There are two boys Alex and Aaron see after their duo session, likely because they have an appointment right after. One has poofy hair in a kind of afro, similar to what Laf’s hair does when it's not in a bun. The other guy is smaller, sicker, all close-cut hair and handkerchiefs. There’s something _so_ familiar about them, but neither Alex nor Aaron can place their finger on it.


	2. Chapter 2

Orphanhood had always been a fact of life for Sally, Aaron, Alex, and James. Even in this life, that fact hadn’t changed. Neither of the Burrs had ever known their parents, and Alex and James only missed their former mother.

It was something they’d come to terms with awhile ago, so you’d have to forgive them for thinking they’d never see them.

It all turned upside down when they were at a function hosted by the Washingtons. Aaron, Alex, and Laf are there because they’re family. Eliza and John are there with their parents who had been invited, and Theo, Sarah, and James are plus one’s.

Aaron had never been super fond of parties, even in his past live. His shirt collar is itchy, and the tie doesn’t do it any favors. He’s not quite sure what this party was about, either. Something about fundraising, maybe?

He’s sitting at a table with Sarah when a young couple approaches them about two hours into the event. They’re black, like Aaron and Sarah, and seem like they don’t know what they’re doing.

“Um, can we help you?” Sarah asks, a little wary of being approached.

The woman startles a little. “Is, uh, is one of you Aaron?”

“That’d be me, yes. Why?”

“Mr.Washington directed us over here. I’m Esther Burke, and this is my husband.”

“My names Aaron too, funnily enough.”

They reach out for handshakes, and as they do, Aaron and Sarah can’t help exchanging looks.

“This is my sister, by the way. Last life, anyway.”

“Sarah, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” Sarah says, and its clear she’s trying not to get her hopes up.

The couple exchanges wide-eyed looks.

“Um,” Sarah says hesitantly. “This might sound weird, but are you perhaps reincarnates? And if so, was your previous last name Burr?”

Esther gasps. “Um, yes, actually.”

“...Mom? Dad?” Its a huge risk, saying that, but Aaron takes it.

They aren’t, obviously, not this life anyway, but last life…

Suddenly he finds himself in a four-way hug, and he’s never been so sure of anything before. They break apart and are all talking over one another before they calm down enough to hold a proper conversation.

Esther and Aaron Sr hold them at arm’s length, tears glistening in all their eyes. There’s so much they all want to say, and language would be entirely insufficient.

“I’m sorry” is the first thing to come out of Esther’s mouth, and it becomes a game of passing the blame and apologies. 

Sarah can tell there’s something specific they desperately want to discuss, but they don’t. Whether because that’s because there’s some much else they could talk about, or because this simply isn’t the place, she can’t tell. 

It doesn’t matter. They exchange numbers, talking amongst themselves before Aaron’s date mates and James join them, along with someone who happens to be Alex and James’s past mother.

They talk the entire evening, about anything and everything.

Well, almost.

***

Its several months later when Aaron and Alex figure out who the two guys they keep seeing at therapy.

Most of the time, the two guys are sitting quietly or talking in hushed voices. 

However, that isn’t the case this time. Alex and Aaron are leaving a joint session when they hear the two unknown people talking much louder.

“Thomas, I swear to god-”

“But James! Mac and cheese is clearly the superior food.”

“We are not discussing this again. Its obviously ravioli.”

Aaron and Alex looked at each other. They had never heard the guy’s names before now. Thomas and James? That couldn’t be a coincidence, could it?

“Hey, you two. Care to weigh in? Which is better, ravioli or mac and cheese?”

The guy with poofy hair, Thomas, if memory served correctly, waved them over.

“Uh, I’m more of a ravioli guy myself,” Aaron said, still wondering if these guys were who he thought they were.

“Hah! Told you,” James says smugly.

“Hold up, we haven’t heard from the other guy.”

“I’m preferential to ravioli as well.”

Thomas visibly deflates. “Hmph. He sinks in his chair like a toddler before sitting back up. “What are your names, by the way? I’ve seen you around, and I’d like to get to know you.” 

“I’m Alex, and this is Aaron.”

Both guys’ eyes widen in..fear? Shock? Aaron isn’t sure, but he doesn’t get a chance to say anything.

“Thomas Jarvis and James Millard?” The secretary calls from the mouth of the hallway lined with offices. 

Thomas and James leave quickly, leaving Aaron and Alex standing there, stunned.

Unless it was some weird coincidence, they’d just found Jefferson and Madison’s reincarnates.

“Let’s go,” Aaron decides, and Alex follows mutely, which is very unlike him. They get in the car, shut the doors, and sit in silence for maybe a minute.

“So...Jefferson and Madison, do you think?”

“I think it's a definite possibility. We both got a feeling of familiarity, right? And the names follow the pattern.”

“Think we should confront them next time we have a joint session?”

“Probably. Let’s bring it up to the therapist first, though.”

“Agreed.”

They drive home and spend the rest of the night on the couch cuddled with their date mates, watching disney movies and ignoring the looming confrontation.

***

The confrontation does indeed happen the next time Aaron and Alex have an appointment together. Indeed, Thomas and James are there, as expected, seemingly waiting in dread for this to happen.

“Hey, it's been a hot second, hasn’t it. So, uh, I just wanted to ask you two a question. Sorry if its a little weird, but who were you in your last life? Considering you're going here.”

Thomas and James both look like they’d love to disappear, but sadly the universe did not oblige.

Thomas speaks first. “Um, I don’t think you’d exactly like it if we told you. I kinda hurt a lot of people really badly last time, and-”

“Yeah, yeah, and you feel bad. I get it, Jefferson. And I presume you’re Madison?”

Aaron almost reprimands Alex for his sharp tongue, but doesn’t. He might have said the same if he were inclined enough.

“Wha-but-how” Thomas’s eyes widened in realization. “Hamilton?”

“The one and only. And you probably guessed Burr too.”

They stand in silence, Alex and Aaron glaring, while Thomas and James look like they’re bracing themselves to get punched, Thomas more so than James. The only sound is the fan on the front desk, the vent system, and the blood roaring in Aarons ears.

Honestly? Aaron would love to punch them, really. But he won’t. Not because they don’t deserve it, because they do, but because it wouldn’t help Aaron or Alex in any way.

“I’m surprised that we found you here, of all places.” Aaron finally says. “Wouldn’t think you’d need it.

The two dem reps look like they’ve been slapped.

“You know, I spent a lot of time hating you two. Mostly Jefferson, but you know. And you know what? I forgive you. Not because you deserve it, but because I’ll never move on otherwise. Holding onto grudges never helped anyone. We’ll see you around.”

Aaron turns to leave, and Alex follows shortly afterwards, leaving Thomas and James having an existential crisis

They sit in the car and drive home to their waiting partners.

**_“Forgiveness doesn’t excuse their behavior._ **

**_Forgiveness prevents their behavior from destroying your heart”_ **

**_-Unknown_ **


End file.
